


Glowbug

by DrummerGirl203



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Powers, NSFW, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerGirl203/pseuds/DrummerGirl203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new arrival at the school causes a bit of a stir and not just because she glows in the dark! She catches Peter’s eye and to his surprise, his sarcasm doesn’t phase her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowbug

**Author's Note:**

> @sweetievalencia Can I request some Peter maximoff ??( he’s my little baby<3) ! Maybe where the reader is a mutant that glows and controls light ? So they meet and she’s bubbly and he’s taken a back because she isn’t annoyed at all by him ? Just fluff and whatever you want !! If not its okay !! I hope you have a great day !!!❤️

"So, you're new?" Y/N almost jumped out of her skin when the silver speedster appeared in front of her. 

"Does the luggage give me away?" She giggled. "I'm Y/N."

"Peter."

"I like your goggles." She blushed. "They suit you."

"Thanks."

"Miss Y/L/N, I'm glad you could make it." Charles Xavier, a nice smile on his own face, approached the pair. 

"It's nice to see you again, professor. I have something for you." She reached into her large bag and pulled out a tin, holding it out to the professor. "My mom remembered how much you liked her lemon bars."

"Wonderful. I'll save these for later."   Then Charles looked at Peter. "I believe Jean is showing you to your room."

* * *

 

Y/N finally felt like she could relax. She'd only been there for a month, but it had been an exhausting one. Between dodging the obstacles in the danger room and going to classes, she barely had any time to herself, so her mind went blank from the bliss of a well deserved shower. As the water cascaded over her, she didn't even notice the rain pitter patter on the windows. Not when it started to pour outside. But she did notice when a crash of thunder made the whole school building shake, blowing out all the lights. She let out a shriek.

The next thing she knew, Y/N was on the dry wood floor of her bedroom, a towel wrapped around her. Turned away from her was Peter.

"I heard you scream and um, thought you were in trouble. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." He sounded like he was blushing. "Should know better than to take showers in a thunderstorm."

"Thank you, but I need you to leave." Y/N's voice got harsh.

"I at least want to-woah." Peter's anger quickly turned to wonder when he realized why the room still seemed lit in the brownout. Y/N was glowing a warm fuzzy color, like a sweet yellow from a warm sunrise. It emitted a look of summer, a soothing shade that edged his hand to slowly stretch out and touch it. Touch her.

Y/N slapped his hand away. "Please, Peter, go."

"I knew you could control light, Glowbug. I didn't know you could-"

"What, become a fucking glow-stick?" She screamed. "How would you like to be in a class and scared they'll turn the lights off? I can't even enjoy a movie or a play at the theater. Just-just leave."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He turned towards the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Glowbug."

[break]

"I thought I had it under control, but after..." Y/N hid her face from Professor Charles Xavier.

"I see. Well, you have been showing improvement in the danger room. Hank tells me you're excelling at level 3, which is impressive considering your recent arrival." 

"It's not really. I just shoot beams of light from my hands."

"The Summer brothers emit concussive blasts and I've heard of a man who can turn anything he wants into a charged bomb. Apparently has an affinity for throwing cards, but I digress."

"So you're saying I'm not special." Y/N sighed.

"No, I'm saying that the mutant gene can be amazing, but temperamental to one's emotions." Charles explained. "Perhaps your situation was provoked by the fact you were ...embarrassed at your predicament."

"That makes sense." Y/N got out of the chair. "I feel better now. Thank you, Professor."

"Much obliged." Charles smiled at the curtesy. 

"So, what he say?" Peter appeared in front of Y/N as she went through the heavy wooden door.  

"It's none of your business." She tried to leave, but he held her back. "Let go of me."

"No, this is my business because-" He paused, unsure of how to put it. The look on her face gave him the confidence to push on. "Because I like you okay."

"You... You like me?" She stared at him in astonishment. "You never said anything."

"How could I?" Peter fiddled with his thumbs. "You're so beautiful. Even your powers are beautiful, like you'd think light would be hard to look at, but the kind you make is warm, welcoming, natural. Nothing like my powers. I defy nature. You, you're like a goddess the way you-" His rambling was cut off by her kiss, which he quickly melted in to. 

"I like you too." Y/N smiled up at him as their lips broke contact. 

"Maybe we should hang out sometime?" He tried to regain his voice.

"I'd like that." 

At her words, Peter couldn't help but erupt into a childish smile. He let out a enthusiastic shout of glee before speeding through the whole school. 

"What's he so proud about?" Scott asked as he tried to regain his balance.

"Oh, nothing." Y/N grinned mischievously as she hurried to her first class of the day, all the while trying to keep herself from touching her own lips. And from others seeing the rosy blush on her face.

* * *

 

Peter couldn't help but dream about Y/N. Her Y/H/C strands in between his fingers, her Y/E/C gaze piercing his soul as he thrusted into her. The warm glow of her power wrapped around their naked forms. The whole thing had Jean making weird faces as she and Y/N were studying in the library.

"First Ororo, now you." Jean sighed. "That speedster needs to stop shouting his sexual fantasies."

"That bad, huh?" Y/N felt bad. Sure, being a walking glowstick was hard, but Jean had to worry about everybody's hormone induced dreams coming into her head. 

"You need to screw him and tell us all about it." Ororo pointed out as she brought over another book.

"I'm guessing you never had the pleasure?"

"I wasn't interested at the time." Ororo smiled.

"Fine. But I'll only spill if Jean promises to ask out Scott."

"Deal." Jean sighed.

"What you girls talking about?" Peter appeared next to Y/N. 

"That kiss you two had in front of the Professor's office. Pretty steamy." Ororo laughed. The accented chuckle made Y/N blush vibrantly.  

"I think you should take Y/N back to her room, Peter." Jean played along, winking at her. "She looks a little feverish."

"Can do." He scooped Y/N up in his arms, making sure to hold her head steady. "Well, off we go!"

Within milliseconds, they were back in her room. Y/N couldn’t help but marvel at how caring Peter looked, the total opposite of his usual cocky demeanor. “Peter, I was wondering. Why haven’t we kissed again?” She mumbled. 

“You want to know that?” His face became a mischievous smirk. “Or maybe…”

He lightly touched the area between her legs. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as his fingers glided there. He delighted in the sound and sped them onto her bed. Then, Peter went to work, kissing her as he unbuttoned her blouse. Before Y/N could even breath, the two of them were in their birthday suits. And she was happy to see what Peter looked like in his. 

“Why don’t you show me all those ideas that put Jean in such a tizzy?” Y/N spoke in her best try of a seductive voice. 

“As you wish.” He slid down her to gain access to her folds, drawing the letters of her name with his tongue as he plunged his fingers into her. It made Y/N squirm in delight as she tried to make sure the whole school didn’t hear them. “You okay, glowbug?”

“Fine, just don’t want them to hear us in the danger room.” Y/N tried to be frank, but it only made Peter feel more adventurous.

“Why not? I’ll make you scream so loud they’ll hear you from the road. I want the whole world to know you’re my goddess.”

“Then do what you say you will, quicksilver.” She put her arms onto him as he pressed the tip of his cock against her. When he finally was deep inside her, the two of them sighed in pleasure. When she finally got used to him, he started to slowly thrust inside her, prompting moan after moan. The pace quickened until her vision started to blur. “Peter!“

With a grunt, the two of them collapsed on the bed, his wide back now red from her fingers biting into the skin. “That was amazing, glowbug.”

“I thought you were calling me your goddess now.” Y/N giggled.

“Yeah, but you can still be my glowbug.” He pressed his lips against hers, the usual grin still echoing through the passionate embrace. 

Maybe being a walking glowstick wasn’t all bad. Y/N thought to herself. Maybe, just maybe, it was going to be a whole lot of fun.


End file.
